Os Muros
by Kamiragem
Summary: Os primeiros anos de Korra e como ela coneheceu Katara e Naga.


Senna observou o pequeno furacão entrar pela parede e surpreender os homens da Lótus Branca. É claro que eles iam se admirar. É óbvio que eles estariam surpresos. A criança tinha apenas três anos e já podia dobrar três elementos.

Quando Tonraq e Senna descobriram sobre as habilidades da filha, seu primeiro pensamento foi preocupação. Korra tinha nascido na mesma época do falecimento do Avatar Aang. Porém, a Tribo da Água do Sul estava em desenvolvimento, e a quantidade de crianças nascendo era enorme. Os pais não tinham cogitado que sua filhinha poderia ser a sucessora do Mestra de Ar, as chances de isso acontecer eram tão remotas, que eles sequer pensaram em passar ela pelo teste dos objetos que foi feito em sua vila quando Korra tinha um ano. Meses depois, durante uma onda de frio tão forte que até mesmo os habitantes do Polo Sul estavam em dificuldades de se proteger, eles viram Korra produzir uma chama para se aquecer.

A mãe ficou apavorada quando, aprendendo a andar, a garotinha usava dobra de terra para não se deixar cair. Tonraq sentiu-se orgulhoso, a menina era um prodígio, disso ele não tinha dúvida. Mas o olhar de Senna ao ver Korra dobrar os elementos era angustiado. Logo que o mundo soubesse que Korra era o Avatar o papel deles na vida da garota teria acabado. A notícia que se espalhava é que o Avatar Aang tinha deixado ordens explícitas de que o Avatar que viesse depois dele teria que ser treinado isoladamente, protegido e vigiado enquanto sua formação não terminasse.

Eles a tirariam dos pais, Senna não tinha dúvidas. Era por isso que ela e Tonraq não disseram a ninguém das habilidades de Korra.

Foi uma criança vizinha que acabou por tornar tudo público. Brincando perto de suas casas, as crianças construíam várias figuras na neve. Um garoto com seus oito anos, querendo a atenção dos outros, começou a desmanchar as formas que os menores tinham feito dobrando a água. Todos pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo para olhar o garoto, que orgulhosamente manipulava a água de um lado pro outro.

Korra, com pouco mais de três anos, começou a fazer o mesmo. Não tinha a mesma facilidade, mas ela conseguia mover um pouco de água. O garoto, com o orgulho ferido, jogou água na pequena para fazê-la parar, derrubando-a no chão. Ele esperou que ela chorasse, que gritasse pela mãe ou tentasse revidar com água. Mas a pequena apenas olhou para ele com os olhos azuis desafiadores e atirou nele uma bola de fogo, que nem chegou a atingi-lo, mas foi o suficiente.

O silêncio pairou por um segundo antes que a gritaria começasse. Logo Senna chegou ao local, juntamente com outros familiares das crianças. O garoto mais velho gritava a plenos pulmões.

"Ela é o Avatar! Korra é o Avatar!"

Foi difícil fazer as pessoas dispersarem, Senna pegou a filha (que agora estava um pouco assustada) nos braços e a levou pra casa. Quando Tonraq chegou, Senna contou a ele o que tinha acontecido. Provavelmente em breve as notícias chegariam até a Ordem da Lótus Branca. Mas isso não era o mais importante no momento, eles tinham que explicar para a filha o que tudo aquilo significava.

Korra ainda estava confusa quando o pai começou a contar a história do Avatar, de modo que ela pudesse entender. Explicou que somente ela podia dobrar os quatro elementos (ele teve que contar quatro dedinhos gorduchos dela e apontar para cada um falando o nome de um elemento). Explicou que ela teria que treinar, que teria que ficar muito forte, que ser brava.

"As pessoas não gostam do Avatar?" Korra perguntou séria, ou tão séria como uma criança da idade dela pode estar.

"Quase todas as pessoas amam o Avatar, querida." Senna sorriu e tentou tranquilizar a menina.

"E as que não gostarem, bom, elas vão ter que lidar com isso!" Tonraq ergueu ela nos braços e jogou para cima, fazendo-a rir.

Quando a Ordem da Lótus Branca chegou, os pais estavam prontos. Senna tinha prometido que não iria chorar, não pelo menos até que eles saíssem. Apesar disso, ela tinha chorado durante quase toda a noite anterior.

Depois de confirmada a identidade do novo Avatar, os pais tiveram uma surpresa. Ao invés de levar a criança para a base, a organização cercou a casa da família, deixando vigias e guardas todo o tempo.

De acordo com o líder deles, a Sifu da Água, Katara, insistiu que Korra podia ser habilidosa, mas ela não tinha idade para começar a treinar as dobras com um mestra. E o mais importante: ela não tinha idade para ser separada da família.

O suspiro aliviado da mãe tinha tempo limitado. Ficou estabelecido que Korra fosse para o _compound_ aos seis anos, enquanto isso, ela iria se acostumar com a ideia de sair de casa, de treinar com pessoas estranhas e de estar isolada do mundo.

Provavelmente foram os anos mais rápidos que a família já viveu. Aproveitar todos os momentos tinha sido fácil. Korra não perderia totalmente o contato com os pais, mas sair de casa tão jovem com certeza causaria algum impacto.

Aos seis anos então, a menina foi escoltada até a base onde passaria os próximos 11 anos treinando as dobras que seu status exigia.

O complexo da Lótus Branca era enorme, algo que Korra nunca tinha sequer sonhado. Os muros eram tão altos e havia guardas em toda parte. Apesar disso, a segurança não era o sentimento predominante, mas sim o medo.

Ao atravessar o portão, seu coração estava batendo tão forte que ela podia ouvir. As mãos apertavam a única sacola de pele com seus poucos pertences. Tudo que ela precisasse, seria provido. Por estranhos, ela pensou, por pessoas que não a conheciam, que não a amavam como os pais. Korra sentiu os olhos encherem de água. Apesar de toda a bravura que tinha demonstrado em frente a Senna e Tonraq, ela não conseguiu manter a pose ali. Quando os portões fechassem, toda chance de vida normal ficaria pra trás.

Foi aí que ela encarou os olhos azuis mais carinhosos que viria a conhecer. Quase tão ternos como os de sua mãe. Korra olhou para a mulher idosa, de vestes tradicionais que sorria e estendia a mão. A menina fungou uma vez para se impedir de chorar e seguiu até aquela que seria sua mestra de dobra de água.

O início do treinamento com Katara estava como previsto. A jovem Avatar tinha habilidade com o seu elemento natural, sem dificuldades de pegar nenhum movimento. É claro que havia alguns que ela gostava mais que outros.

"Só me diz por que não podemos treinar os golpes diretos agora?" Korra argumentou com Katara. Era óbvio que a menina tinha gosto pela luta. Mas a mestra queria mostrar os movimentos de defesa e harmonizar a energia do elemento.

"A água não serve apenas para golpear, Korra." A mulher disse, o tom de voz paciente e tranquilo. "Você deve aprender a controlar a água como uma extensão de você, não apenas para machucar, mas também para curar as pessoas. A água está em tudo, no ar, na neve, nos seres vivos, aprenda a senti-la."

Korra fez beicinho e continuou os movimentos lentos e repetitivos que Katara tinha ensinado. A mestra da água sabia que Tenzin teria bastante trabalho com ela. Korra era impulsiva e impaciente. Ar e água eram elementos que precisavam de calma.

Os meses de treinamento passavam sem muita novidade. Korra habitava um pequeno quarto sem muito luxo no prédio principal do complexo. Não havia outras crianças ou mesmo muitos adultos que interagiam com ela. Na maior parte do tempo era apenas ela e Katara. Uma vez a cada dois meses ela ia até a vila ver os pais. Era um tempo tão curto, que não satisfazia nem ela, nem a família.

Pouco mais de um ano após ter chegado ao complexo, a dobra de água não evoluiu muito. Os movimentos de ataque ela tinha aprendido rapidamente, mas as lições de cura não estavam sendo bem sucedidas. Além disso, Korra começava a aparentar apatia. Katara tentou se aproximar dela, ser uma figura familiar, mas a menina não parecia se adaptar ao convívio no complexo.

Durante mais uma tentativa de ensinar cura à jovem, Katara notou que Korra não parecia muito satisfeita ou mesmo interessada, ela parecia frustrada. Para aprender as técnicas, Katara usava uma boneca com preenchimento em tecidos que, quando a água passava, mudava as fibras de lugar. Mas quando a menina tentava, só conseguia desordenar as fibras.

O trabalho demandava delicadeza e paciência, mas ela se frustrava em cada ponto difícil. A concentração ainda mais difícil quando sabia que o dia seguinte veria os pais. Sempre que ela sabia sobre a visita à vila ou sobre seus pais virem vê-la, a expectativa a consumia. A saudade de abraçar as pessoas que mais amava era tanta, que ela praticamente não conseguia dormir na véspera.

"Estou cansada, posso ir agora?" Korra chorou para Katara, olhos de filhote perdido. A mulher não se deixou comover, mas sorriu ao responder.

"Que tal a gente tentar mais uma vez, venha cá." Katara pegou as mãos da menina e guiou pelo contorno da boneca, mostrando como a energia fluía e guiava a água. Quando Korra começou a entender como fazer a cura, um oficial da Lótus Branca entrou na sala, desconcentrando-a.

"Sifu Katara? As previsões de tempo para amanhã preveem tempestade. A visita à vila não será possível." O homem disse sem perceber que a jovem Avatar estava presente. Korra resmungou algo e queimou a superfície da boneca sem querer.

"Korra?" Katara perguntou surpresa.

"Eu ODEIO esse lugar!" A menina gritou e saiu correndo da sala, desaparecendo no complexo.

"Acho que ela e o Aang não são tão diferentes assim." Katara disse saudosa, lembrando-se de como o marido tinha ido parar congelado no oceano.

Korra correu até os limites do complexo, num ponto do muro onde os guardas não podiam ver. Ela sabia o caminho de casa, ela sabia dobrar fogo e terra, assim como água. Não tinha motivos para ela não chegar à casa dos pais antes da tempestade.

Ela ainda estava cercada de muralhas reforçadas, mas o chão sob elas era quase todo de gelo. Korra espremeu-se pela passagem que tinha recém feito e correu para longe do complexo, abraçando a liberdade que tanto ansiava.

O frio constante da região não era novidade, mas ela não costumava sair ao ar livre sem um agasalho mais pesado. Convencida que uma corrida iria ajudar a aquecer o corpo (e também a chegar mais rápido em casa), a menina começou a correr na direção que acreditava que estava a vila.

Algum tempo depois, Korra começou a ponderar se tinha sido uma boa ideia. Ela estava cansada, com fome e o vento estava mais forte. As nuvens confirmando que uma tempestade estava prestes a cair. Fora isso, a vila já deveria ter aparecido em seu campo de visão, mas nada podia indicar que ela estava por perto.

Korra suspirou com as mãos nos joelhos, ela não tinha guardado energias para voltar, só tinha pensado em chegar à casa dos pais. Mas agora, a melhor escolha era voltar para o complexo antes da tempestade. A garotinha franziu a testa, brava consigo mesma por não conseguir acertar o caminho, afinal, ela só tinha percorrido ele com os soldados como escolta, e tinha sido apenas umas três vezes, nas outras os pais tinham ido encontrá-la.

Parando de pensar e começando a agir, ela começou a caminhar de volta pela paisagem branca, tentando seguir os passos que a tinham levado até ali. A tempestade se aproximava e Korra estava cansada.

Pelo menos os muros altos são fáceis de ver ao longe. Ela pensou um pouco amarga sobre o complexo. Apertou os olhos para procurar qualquer pista da base quando viu algo diferente.

O branco da neve tinha sido pintado de vermelho alguns metros à frente dela. Tomada pela curiosidade, a menina começou a correr até a mancha congelada no chão.

Ao chegar perto, o cheiro já fraco do sangue a assustou. Seja lá o que estivera ali, tinha se machucado feio. Próximo à mancha principal Korra viu um rastro com gotas de sangue. Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, ela começou a seguir a tintura na neve até que avistou um pacote branco, quase coberto de neve deitado no chão.

Korra se aproximou da criatura, ela tinha quase o tamanho dela, estava deitada com um ferimento no abdômen que parecia ter sido feito com garras ou presas. Olhando mais de perto, ela reconheceu a espécie. Um cão-urso polar, filhote pelo tamanho. Sozinho e desprotegido na tempestade que estava por vir.

Sozinho e desprotegido assim como ela.

O vento soprou mais forte e gelado no rosto dela. Naquele momento, a garotinha soube que se não fosse embora logo, morreria na tempestade, tal qual o animal deitado em frente a ela. Korra tocou o pelo macio para se despedir e seguir em frente, percebendo então que o bicho estava respirando.

"Ainda está vivo!" Ela sussurrou.

Um sentimento de responsabilidade se apoderou da menina, não havia como deixar aquilo morrer ali daquele jeito. Tempos depois, ela pensou que talvez aquilo tudo tivesse sido planejado pelos espíritos, a fuga, a tempestade, o caminho perdido. Tudo em prol de um único momento.

Korra tirou as luvas e dobrou parte da neve sobre o animal, transformando em água. A ferida tinha parado de sangrar, mas ainda estava aberta. Ela tentou se lembrar da sensação que tinha sentido com Katara mais cedo, as mãos pairavam sobre a pele branca do cão-urso polar, um brilho saiu do líquido enquanto tocava o ferimento.

Ela tentou concentrar-se o máximo que podia. Se falhasse, o animal iria morrer por causa dela. Ela também tinha que ser rápida se quisesse se proteger do tempo ruim. O brilho se intensificou e o animal começou a se mover. Quando Korra olhou, tudo que sobrou foi uma cicatriz.

O cão-urso polar filhote levantou-se de repente, assustando a menina. Ela sabia que esses animais eram perigosos e talvez curar algo assim sem ter uma rota de fuga não tivesse sido muito inteligente. Mas o filhote não a atacou, ele sequer rosnou para ela. Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo até que Korra resolveu falar.

"Pronto, você está bem, vá pra casa." Ela fez um gesto com as mãos para espantar o bicho. Não deu certo, o filhote se aproximou e lambeu as mãos dela, saliva quente nas mãos ainda nuas. A menina então passou a mão no focinho do animal, depois na cabeça e nas orelhas.

Não houve nenhuma resistência ao abraço que veio depois, o animal lambeu o rosto gelado de Korra em troca. A menina sorriu.

"Vamos, temos que ir antes da tempestade!" Ela chamou o cão. Ambos correram pela neve, lado a lado por um bom tempo.

Apesar de ter usado muita concentração na cura, a energia de Korra parecia ter se renovado. Logo os muros do complexo apareceram na vista delas. Korra correu ainda mais rápido e viu uma quantidade grande de guardas se movimentando.

"Eita..." Ela tinha esperança de que não tivessem notado a ausência dela quando chegasse, mas ao que parecia, eles notaram.

"Ali está ela!" Um soldado gritou da guarita. A menina viu vários homens correrem em sua direção, atrás deles, Katara se movimentava calmamente.

Eles a conduziram até sua mestra de dobra de água, que agora a observava. Korra estava um pouco envergonhada. O filhote ao seu lado colocou a cabeça em baixo da mão da menina, não se importando muito com a movimentação dos outros.

"Vejo que encontrou uma amiga." Katara disse, apontando para o cão.

"Ela estava machucada na neve, eu acho que ela não tem casa..." Korra falou acariciando a orelha do filhote. "Será que... que ela pode ficar com a gente?"

Parte dos homens da guarda pessoal começou a discutir entre si, alguns deles balançando a cabeça negativamente. Korra olhou para Katara, que provavelmente é quem daria a decisão final.

"Vejamos, qual é o nome dela?"

A menina respondeu que não sabia.

"Como você quer ficar com ela sem nem saber o nome?"

"Naga!" Korra respondeu rapidamente. "O nome dela é Naga!"

"É um bom nome. Eu não tinha planejado ter nenhum animal nesse complexo, Korra." Katara respondeu e Korra abaixou os olhos, chateada. "Mas eu não tenho interesse em separar uma menininha de sua amiga. Além disso, você usou sua dobra de água para curar ela. Naga te ensinou o que eu não consegui, ela merece ficar."

Korra levantou o rosto para sua mestra, olhos brilhando de felicidade. Ela correu e abraçou Katara com força e depois correu com Naga para dentro do complexo, ignorando os olhares de desaprovação dos guardas.

O oficial de comando começou a argumentar com a senhora. Mas ela o cortou prontamente.

"Você não tem nenhuma autoridade em privar o Avatar do seu animal guia."

Então caminhou de volta para os muros. A tempestade tinha chegado, mas o interior do complexo nunca tinha sido tão bem aquecido.


End file.
